disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
WRIST Bandz
WRIST Bandz is an American animated series created by Reloaxa and produced by Disney Television Animation. It first aired on Disney Channel on August 3, 2023 (more than two months before The Walt Disney Company's 100th anniversary) and ended on November 20, 2026. It stars Ashley Johnson, Jesy Nelson, Kristen Schaal, Justin Roiland, April Winchell, Phil LaMarr, Sierra McCormick, Winona Ryder, Jeff Bennett, Craig Charles, Sean Bean and Charlie Adler. Set in the fictional town Salmonscale Harbor, the series follows Yazmin, an average teenager who joins the WRIST Bandz, a wristband possessing fighting team, to help them fight evil and discover mysteries of The Core, which is located in the empty and strange post-apocalyptic Red West End. At the same time, she's trying to get through her final two years in high school before moving on to college. The series received widespread critical acclaim for it's originality, action, character development, mysteriousness, deep subject matters and main story. It's one of Reloaxa's most popular works among his fans. Voice cast *Ashley Johnson as Yazmin, the trainee that posses yellow, who's plucky, agile and always willing to do her best for the rest of the team. She's 16 years old and her big dream is to be a trainer for orcas. She is expected to start college very soon with only two years of high school left. She loves going on adventures and studying ocean life. She also has OCD (Obsessive-compulsive disorder) and sometimes doesn't pay attention to her surroundings. She has a daughter named Phoebe. *Jesy Nelson as Pearle, real name Paloma, the team member that posses purple, who's smart, reticent and always has good ideas up her sleeves. She's 26 years old, born in the UK, moved to USA when she was 4. When she was a teen, her parents divorced and has since coped when living with her mother and older brother Karl. She's graduated from high school and college, thanks to online home school, which she used to get over anger, depression and anxiety. She had a best friend called Amy, who committed suicide, while still in college. *Kristen Schaal as Kara Wolfe, Yazmin's nerdy, but smart and compassionate best friend, who's known her since they were toddlers. She's a year older than Yazmin. *Justin Roiland as Wiley, the team member that posses white, who's funny, restless and sometimes a bit way too over-the-top. He's 28 years old and unlike the others never had a job. Before meeting the others, he had no real friends and wasn't treated well by other people. *April Winchell as Gwenn, the team member that posses green, who's caring, sweet and very protective of her friends. She's 41 years old and once worked as a high profile police officer. She's also married to Greg and they formed the WRIST Bandz together. *Phil LaMarr as Greg, the team leader that posses grey, who's wise, gentle and is always helping his teammates through tough missions. He's the oldest member of the team at age 45 and once worked as a funeral director. He's also married to Gwenn and they formed the WRIST Bandz together. *Sierra McCormick as Tiffany, a 22-year old girl who works at the pharmacy as assistant manager and cashier, who's great friends with Yazmin and Kara. It is revealed later in the series that she was born without legs and has always used prosthetics. *Winona Ryder as Charlette Webber, Yazmin's mother who does her best for her daughter. *Jeff Bennett as Scott Manning, one of Yazmin's friends and her crush who has an on-again, off-again relationship with her. *Craig Charles as Oakley Oxley, a homeless man who often wonders about Yazmin's neighbourhood and 17 years prior, he was accused of a crime he apparently wasn't responsible for. He later moves in with Yazmin and becomes her step father. *Sean Bean as The Core, a colour-changing shape-shifting demon who's responsible for creating Red West End and attempting to destroy human life. *Charlie Adler as Doctor Greenblatt, an evil professor who tries to sabotage the WRIST Bandz on a daily basis. *TBA as Emily Greenblatt, the Doctor's teenage daughter who goes to the same high school as Yazmin and her friends, and is usually seen as Yazmin's enemy. She's forced into assisting her dad into sabotaging the WRIST Bandz, but usually doesn't seem to care about doing it. *TBA as Raoul Bryant, a 19-year old boy who's new to Salmonscale Harbor and later in the series, starts developing a romantic relationship with Yazmin. Category:TV Shows Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Comedy Category:Pages by The Golden Cubit Category:Fantasy Category:Animated television series Category:Avid Animations